Put Up or Shut Up
"Put Up or Shut Up" is the premiere episode of ''SurvivORG: PORGlau''. Episode Summary Marooning On May 17th, 2019, 20 Discord users were marooned in the wonderful paradisaical islands of Palau, a place some refer to as the Eightth Natural Wonder of the World; a tropical setting of stunning islands, dense jungles and an underwater world beyond belief. But, it was in this part of the world that war raged in the 1940s. Today, the remains and vestige of war haunt these waters and jungles, like ghosts of a violent past. The 20 castaways were split into two groups of ten as soon as they arrived at the beach, where it was announced that they would be facing off in their first reward challenge right off the bat. It was then revealed that both tribes would be attending tribal council in the first round, with the winning team of the reward challenge attaining the right to become the tribe and attend Tribal after . Each tribe was to select someone to compete in a jigsaw puzzle challenge, with the fastest time in the puzzle winning reward for their tribe. JP defeated Beastman with a time of 7 minutes, and earned his tribe the right to become Koror, and therefore, the higher placement for its boot. Day 1 The tribes headed to their camps, which was the only space they were allowed into for the time being, with the rest of the island to be opened up after the Double Tribal. Both tribes were then told about their Individual Immunity Challenge, a jigsaw puzzle much like the reward challenge. The fastest time on each tribe would receive individual immunity for the Double Tribal. Day 2 While James's time of 16 minutes decimated the competition at Ulong, the Koror tribe expressed concern over the fact Aayush had yet to show up for the game. The producers then made the decision to medically evacuate him for the game, due to not showing any sort of activity whatsoever. With Aayush being the first elimination of PORGlau, Koror's Tribal Council was cancelled. Therefore, Ulong would be attending tribal to vote out the 19th placer of the game. Challenges Reward= Challenge: Jigsaw Puzzle The two castaways had to face off in a 77 pieces jigsaw puzzle. The first player to complete the puzzle and post a completed screenshot of it in the Marooning channel would win reward for their tribe. Reward: The right to become the tribe and attend Tribal Council after , therefore voting out the 19th placer of the game. Winner: |-|Individual Immunity= Challenge: Jigsaw Puzzle Much like the reward challenges, all castaways had to compete in a Jigsaw Puzzle challenge. After starting the timer in their submissions channel, the players had to enter the command and complete a 117 pieces jigsaw. The fastest time on each tribe would receive individual immunity, and be safe during the Double Tribal. Winner: Tribal Council Day 3 At the Ulong tribe, the tribe targets took a little while to develop, but were mainly based on activity levels and response rates, and for that reason, Beastman and Angelique were the clear standouts due to their perceived lack of activity. Still in the Running Trivia * The episode title was said by Beastman, which was one of the first things he said in his confessional after being cast for the season.